The Maverick and Hatter
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: A one shot of Magnus choosing Maddie now this will be a few chapters long. If your reading my main stories then you know what is going on, if not feel free to read my main story.
1. Making a choice

**Here it is the first one the one shots people, Maddie and Magnus together I will write more chapters for this one later, just so you know it starts off like chapter 34 but Magnus changes the place he goes and thus makes his choice there instead. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and more chapters for this and the other one shots will be here soon enough but the main story and The Halfa come first.**

* * *

I was still at a lose about what to do with my feelings when it came to the girls, but I had to push that aside for now I think for right now…I should just focus on living my life and let relationships and love work themselves out. If I allowed it the whole thing would just consume me, so I did what anyone else in my situation would do. I just ignored it, granted not the best thing in the world but what other choice did I have? I still couldn't make up mind or heart about any of the girls so ignoring the problem was my best bet. Sadly, it wasn't easy to do because of two reasons, the first reason is I saw the girls daily. Second I was on Cupid's show helping give out advice or giving out date ideas. After finishing a show, I banged my head into a table and groaned.

Frowning Cupid rubbed my back. "You doing okay Magnus?"

Letting out another groan I banged my head into the table again.

"It isn't that bad Magnus, love will find a way I promise." She said trying to reassure me.

I started to mumble something about bad Disney references but stopped and sighed into the table. "Just shoot me."

Blinking Cupid raised an eyebrow worriedly. "I am not going to kill- "

"I meant with one of your love arrows…That would solve all my problems you just shoot me and boom I'm in love." Sighing I lifted my head and rubbed my nose.

"Magnus, it doesn't work that way… Okay it does but those arrows are more trouble than they are worth. Believe me." The winged girl nodded.

Frowning slightly, I shook my head. "Well then I give up."

"Oh, you can't mean that." She pouted. "Just because I won't use- "

"It's more than that Cupid really. I can't sleep anymore…Granted I couldn't sleep much but now it isn't because of my insomnia it's because I'm up thinking about this, I lost my appetite, I can't even prank properly anymore." I said wide eyed trying to get my point across.

Looking down Cupid bit her lip. "This is serious…. Maybe you should go away for a while Magnus. Take some time off for you, blow off some steam."

"By doing what? I can't ever get away from them they are always around…. I mean I like being around them but…I- "

Touching my shoulder the winged girl nodded. "I get it, why don't you go and I don't know do something that you know will help you, like parkour, or sparing with someone. I'll make sure you will have time alone." Sighing I nodded. "Okay, thanks Cupid." Gently hugging the winged girl, I left the studio I knew there one place for me to go a place where I didn't need to think…The Wonderland Grove.

* * *

Getting to the grove was easy enough I had spent enough time there that I could find it without a problem, once there I decided to just be whacky and crazy for a while. My first stop was the Stairs of Insanity. Running up and down, sideways and under, I knew this was strange but to be honest it helped me a lot it cleared my head, it was a wacky, weird and it kept me from thinking which was the goal. Finally, after an hour of walking along the stairs I shook my head and wandered off the stairs.

"Magnus! Over here!"

Looking around for the voice I spotted Madeline who was sitting at a small table with some tea. Smiling she turned her head and motioned for me to come over, shrugging I nodded and sat down with the tri haired color girl and smiled as she handed me a cup. Taking it I slowly sipped at the tea. "So, Madeline what brings you here?"

"I normally come here when I want to feel close to home." Smiling she looked around. "It's my home away from home! What about you?"

Grinning I shrugged. "I just needed a place to… Well not to think and just let my mind wander. "I had some stuff to work out."

Giggling Madeline nodded. "Then this is the perfect place!"

Laughing I nodded and slowly I frowned. "Madeline…Maddie I have a question for you."

Gasping she grinned. "You only call me Maddie when it's important." She giggled clapping her hands. "This is going to be Hat-Tastic!"

"Yeah…" Standing up I walked over to the other side of the table. "Maddie… I…" Frowning I bit my lip. "Why can't this be easy?"

Smiling the future mad hatter stood up and hugged me around the waist. "Nothing in life is easy silly, but that doesn't mean I can't help."

Blushing slightly, I looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Easy." She grinned up at me. "I know what you want to ask and the answer is yes!"

Blinking at her confused I turned my head. "Um…. I didn't even ask…How did you- "

Shaking her head Madeline smiled sweetly with a small blush. "I just know you."

Chuckling I started to laugh and shook my head and held her closer. "Maddie…Thank you for not pressuring me or anything…I just need to tell- "

"Oh, the other girls already know."

"Umm…Explain that one to me please, because I am very confused." I raised an eyebrow.

"Cupid had a LONG talk with all of us. She told us we should give you, your space and let you choose on your own, and no matter what respect your choice." Madeline nodded. "So, we all went to places that we thought you wouldn't be…And here you are."

Chuckling slightly, I shook my head. "Remind me to have a talk with Cupid later please."

Smiling Madeline nodded. "Will do!"

"So…do you want to- "

"Yes, I do! But first we need to tell my dad!" Grabbing my hand the tri-colored haired girl rushed off, why did this feel familiar?

* * *

"Frabjous day callooh callay what a happy day!" The mad hatter cheered in joy. "I am so glad you both made it official."

Giggling Madeline shook her head and kissed her father's cheek. "It's not that big of a deal daddy."

Chucking I shook my head. "Wait make it official? What do you mean?"

Blinking the mad hatter looked between us and raised an eyebrow. "You two weren't dating before? I thought you both just decided to make it official." Both Madeline and I looked at one another and started to laugh loudly, raising an eyebrow the mad hatter looked at us confused. "What did I say?"

Grinning I shook my head again and smiled. "Nothing sir, but thank you for being so accepting."

"Think nothing of it my boy, you make my Maddie happy, that is all that matters." Smiling the older man wrapped me up in a hug and then looked at me and his daughter. "This calls for a tea party!"

"Hurray!" Madeline clapped her hands together as her father left to go make the tea the teen looked around and motioned for me to lean down.

Shrugging I do and smile. "What is it Madelin-"I started to say but stopped as she kissed me on the lips. Blushing brightly, I smile and return the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that!" Madeline giggled.

Laughing I nodded. "To be honest…So was I."

Soon the mad hatter came back with a pot of tea along with some cake, and we all had an enjoyable evening, just me my girlfriend and her father.


	2. Random life

**Here it is the second chapter of the one shot just some random bits of Maddie and Magnus together nothing to serious next chapter will be one of the bigger ones but first The Maverick and then The Halfa and I will go on and so forth I hope this chapter is isn't to bad, and if your reading this Briar I am not mad at you like at all so relax I was just wondering why you thought something was rude that's all :) So relax. Anyway I will try to get more things done for one shots and everything. Anyway thank you all for your support and enjoy :)**

* * *

It had been a few days since Madeline and I started to date and to honest…I was extremely happy, Madeline and I both spent our time together either at the father's tea shop or doing…Well whatever we wanted. One of the things I did learn while dating Madeline was Alistair was very protective of his friends and let's day he decided to play the role of big brother when it came to Madeline. I discovered this one day sitting in the library with girlfriend we were both reading a book when the blonde came up to us both.

"Listen Magnus could I talk to you about Maddie?" The blonde asked with a semi-serious tone.

Shrugging I looked over at the tri-haired color girl who giggled and kissed my cheek. Standing to my feet I walked to another section with Alistair, the moment we got there he crossed his arms across chest and smiled slightly. "Magnus, I have to say I'm happy that you and Maddie are dating."

"Thanks man, but I don't think you brought me over here to just say congrats." I smiled with a raised eyebrow.

Frowning slightly, he nodded. "You're right I had something else to talk to you about…Well I like you man but I don't want to see Maddie hurt."

Placing a hand on Alistair's shoulder I nodded. "I get it man you're just trying to protect your friend, but I can promise you that I will never hurt her intentional or otherwise. So, we good?"

Chuckling he nodded his head. "Yeah I guess we are but if you do- "

"They will never find my body." I said causing us both to grin. "Come on let's go."

Grinning the two of us walked back toward where we left Madeline only to find Bunny had joined her friend and both girls were talking and giggling amongst the other. Looking at Alistair I touched his shoulder. "Dude we need to run."

"Huh? Why?" He asked with a confused expression.

"They are comparing notes we need to run before we- "

"Alistair, could you come over here?" Bunny smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

"Magnus, I have to talk to you." Madeline grinned at me.

Gulping I shook my head and sighed. "We're doomed my brother."

* * *

"A double date…Okay not as bad as I thought it was going to be." I sighed in relief.

Giggling Madeline looped her arm through mine. "Silly what did you think was going to happen?"

Looking up I bit my lip in thought. "To be honest? I have no clue, all I know is that when two girls get together to talk about stuff it normally ends bad for us guys."

Laughing Madeline shook her head and grinned. "Well not in this case silly."

"Though now that I think about it…A double date could be-Naw what's the worst that could happen?" I grinned.

* * *

"I was mistaken." I blinked as Madeline and I walked down the streets of Bookend with both Alistair and Bunny.

"It wasn't that bad silly." My tri-haired girlfriend giggled.

Frowning slightly Alistair rubbed his face. "No I agree with Magnus that was by far the craziest dinner I ever had."

"Yeah and coming from Wonderland that says a lot." Bunny nodded and shook her head. "But you had to admit it was funny when they dropped that whole thing of spaghetti sauce on you Magnus."

Grumbling I rolled my eyes as the others laugh. "It wasn't that bad, and what about when Alistair fell into the fish tank?"

Glaring slightly at me the wet teen shook his head. "Seriously you have to bring that up?"

"Oh, what about when Bunny freaked out and almost became a house special when she turned into her rabbit form?" Madeline clapped her hands together. "Oh, and what about when Earl Gray got lose and they ended up closing the restaurant down? It was so much fun!"

Laughing I leaned down and kissed Madeline on her cheek. "You are too cute."

"I know." She smiled and giggled.

* * *

"Yay I can't believe I get to help you prank someone." My girlfriend giggled.

Grinning I nodded. "Yeah now the most important part. Keep a look out."

Saluting me Madeline nodded and started to look for people. Snorting I shook my head with a grin and snuck into the Headmaster's office. "This would-be suicide if I was anyone else…" Over the last several days I have been moving everything in the office around by just an inch, I changed the direction occasionally just to mess with old Milton. It wasn't the biggest prank but it was an important one, I had to keep the old guy on his toes otherwise he would lose his edge…Or something to be honest I just liked messing with him.

"Magnus! He's coming!" Madeline came straight into the office with a mad grin. "Looks like we are going to be in trouble, this is so exiting!"

Smirking I looked out the window and opened it. "Only in trouble if we get caught!" Grabbing Madeline's hand, we jumped out the window, in the hands Tiny the giant, grinning I looked up at the giant and gave him a wave. "Thanks for the assist Tiny."

"No problem Magnus." The giant said and slowly placed me and Madeline on the ground.

"I didn't know that you had Tiny waiting." Madeline smiled as she patted the giant's leg in thanks.

Chuckling I nodded as he walked along. "When pranking always have an escape route planned, and it was either him or Jill and her beanstalks. The beanstalk is to obvious."

"Ohhh that makes sense!" Giggling Madeline nodded. "Though I think you should know something."

"Hm? What's that?" I asked as we both walked away.

"The headmaster wasn't coming." She grinned and poked my side. "Got you!"

My jaw dropped as I watched my girlfriend run off. "…She got me…Dear god that girl amazes me." Laughing I chased after her. "Oh, I will get you back for that!" Squealing Madeline ran even faster as I chased after her. Later on during the day Madeline and I both sat in her father's tea shop both enjoying one another's company while also enjoying some nice hot tea.

"This has been a great day." I chuckled as I sat in the tea shop with Madeline my arms around her waist.

Giggling Madeline nodded. "It was, now come on say it again. Please." She looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

Chuckling I nodded my head. "Alright, but one day that puppy dog look won't work on me."

Clapping her hands together the tri-haired girl smiled. "It will always work, now come on say it."

"Alright you win…Maddie." I grinned watching her shiver slightly at the little nickname she preferred to be called.

"Yay!" She giggled. "Say it again."

Snorting I poked her side causing her to squeal. "Never."


	3. Time skip

**Here it is the third chapter of the one-shot of Maddie and Magnus, in this there is a decent time skip. Magnus is now 21 and Maddie is 20 they are both adults now and graduated from Ever After, in this chapter we see something amazing here which you will find out soon enough. Anyway I hope you all enjoy and like this chapter, now I have to work on the Halfa and then the Maverick for you my people. Anyway see you all in the next chapter.**

* * *

It had been a few years since I first arrived in Ever After and to be honest I had nothing but the best time, yeah, a lot of things were crappy but I think the good outweighed the bad. After graduating from Ever After High I invested all the money I had along with Kitty and Faybelle into our own joke/prank shop, which took off right away and now the three of us run a very successful business. Oh, I am sure you are all wondering what happened to Madeline and me, well we are still dating, you see after graduating Madeline took over the tea shop for her father while he ran his old one back home. Despite the fact, the two of us are both extremely busy with the running of our own shops we always found time to be with the other, I always made sure my business lunches were at the shop while Madeline always came over to my place of business to make sure I was eating, turns out when I get involved in a project I forget to eat…Who knew?

After finishing up at the shop for the day I headed back to my apartment which I shared with the tri-colored hair girl. Getting inside I took a big whiff and grinned, I guess she was home. Slowly walking into small kitchen, I found that I was right as I saw Madeline was busy cooking something in true Wonderland style. Over the last few years me and Madeline both had changed our looks, I now wore a business casual outfit, a light gray polo shirt with a black suit jacket and pants with boots, my hair was not as long anymore but it still was wild and spikey.

Madeline now wore her hair tied off to the side, she wore of course a long brim floppy fedora hat which had a teacup's and teapots printed along the top. She was dressed in a light blue and white dress with black frilly stuff around the edges while on top of that was a layer of purple and gold, she also had a teapot necklace and sugar cube shaped earrings. To top it all off she had on black white leggings with poka-dots on them and white heeled shoes in the shape of teacups. While she never did get any taller her baby like face slimmed down slightly but her eyes always remained the same, full of life, craziness and love for the silly side of things.

Smiling I simply just watched her as she was engrossed in her cooking, and when she finally noticed me her face broke out into a large grin. "Magnus!" Dropping whatever she was doing my girlfriend wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down into a kiss. Not wanting to be out down I slowly kissed her back wrapping my arms around her slender waist holding her close. I'm not sure how long we stood there but it had to have been a while because the next thing I knew I pulled away from Madeline and frowned. "Is something burning?"

Eyes going wide Madeline rushed toward the kitchen and quickly pulled out a slightly burnt homemade pizza…." All, done, you make a great alarm Magnus." She grinned setting the pizza on top of our stove.

Laughing I shook my head. "Well you will forgive me if I don't quit my day job."

Giggling Madeline grabbed a couple plates and handed them to me, taking the plates I placed them on the table that was in the kitchen/dining room area. "Hey babe could you grab me a soda?"

"Sure thing!" Coming into view Madeline placed the pizza on the table along with a can of soda and a glass of water for herself. Sitting down we both grabbed a slice and started to eat, as we both ate we discussed our day and what was going on.

"How was the tea shop today?" I asked taking a large bite out of my food.

"Oh, it went so well today, we had double the number of customers! It was CRRRAAAAZZZZYYYY Busy!" She grinned letting her eyes spin around.

Laughing I held up my soda can and smiled. "Well congrats on that then."

Clinking her water cup to my soda she giggled and shook her head. "What about you? Come up with any new and interesting prank items recently?"

"Nothing yet, but Giles came by again today. He wants to teach at Ever After High, turns out a lot of students want to learn pranking." I smirked and rolled my eyes.

Gasping Madeline covered her mouth and squealed. "He did? What did you say!?"

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. "I told him I would think about it."

"But Magnus." Madeline stretched out my name like a teenage girl would do when they wanted to stress something to their parents. "You're pranks back at school are legendary! It is an honor to be asked to teach a new subject at Ever After High, why did you turn him down?"

"Well… I told him I would be extremely busy with something really important." I chuckled to myself.

"What could be more important than teaching job at the school? Where you get to teach pranking?" She asked looking at me like I had lost my mind.

Chuckling even more I slowly stood to my feet and grabbed her hand making her follow me, we both walked to the outside patio of our apartment, the sun that was slowly setting in the background. "Easy Maddie I think it's time for a change." turning her to face me I grinned. "Do you remember how I went to Wonderland a few days ago?"

"Hm? Yeah you said you and Maverick were hanging out with Jabbers." She nodded her head. "I still can't believe you and the Jabberwocky are friends."

Laughing I nodded. "Yeah but hanging out wasn't what we were just doing, we went searching for something very important, and after finding it I had to see your dad about something."

"Really what? Did you try and get his tea recipe again?" Madeline giggled. "He told you the only way you would get that is if you- "She stopped and gasped, while she was talking I slowly reached into my jacket and pulled out a small box, opening it up I revealed a ring. Not just any ring it was a gold and silver band with a Wonderland diamond in it. Now a Wonderland diamond is not like a normal diamond, this diamond was every color of the rainbow and it was perfectly cut into the shape of a teapot. "I went to your father to ask for his blessing." Smiling I got down upon one knee and looked up at her with a hopeful smile. "Madeline Xylophone Hatter, will you marry me?"

"Eee!"

"Wait!- "I tried to shout only to have her tackle me onto the ground, I soon found out what it meant to be raped with kisses because that is exactly what happened.

* * *

So…Yeah, I'm not engaged to my long-standing girlfriend…To be honest I couldn't have been happier. There was so much to do, we had to do for the wedding. The dress, the invitation's, the catering, okay not that since Maddie's father was going to take care of that himself, but we still had to find someone to marry us…. Okay I got that covered Giles could do it and he was more than happy to. Next was clothing which unsurprisingly Farrah helped us, Melody was going to be DJing for us…Seriously all our friends were going to pull together.

The only thing that was giving Maddie and me both problems was wear to have the wedding, she wanted to do it in Wonderland but I wanted it to be done in Ever After, this little disagreement ended rather quickly when we both came up with the best solution possible. The Wonderland Grove! It was the perfect place for us to hold our wedding, and I mean it to. It was in Ever After like I wanted, and it was Wonderland enough for my future bride to be, all and all it was perfect.

The wedding date was approaching closer and closer and I was getting nervous… I mean this is a big step for anyone in their life to take, but…despite all the nervousness I felt extremely happy I was going to be together with the one woman that I loved more than life itself. Finally, the day approached and I was a nervous wreck, standing in the center of the of the Wonderland Grove twitching nervously.

"Magnus, you need to relax. Maddie already said she would marry you. The hard part is over." Turning to look over at my best man Alistair Wonderland I nodded, ever since Maddie and I started dating he and I became extremely close. So, asking him to be my best man was a no brainer. Alistair was wearing a button up white shirt and a black tie, with a dark blue long suit coat, light brown pants and dark boots, his standard Wonderland outfit.

"Yes, you should breathe slowly, your mate to be will be here soon." Jabber the Jabberwocky grinned, yep he was one of my groomsman, and he wore a small black vest and bow tie and a little top hat.

Laughing Maverick who wore a simple tux shook his head, yep my other half was my third groomsman. "Seriously brother just take it easy. Plus, look at yourself there is no way she won't love it."

Biting my lip, I looked down at my outfit and nodded I was wearing an earthy-green & tan zigzag patterned long coat tail jacket pattern with black & red chess piece horses, over a white Ruffled-shirt, a dark-green infinity scarf, navy blue & white pinstripe pants, a black top hat with several decks of cards & fake chess horse-pieces all tied together around the hat in a dark-green ribbon, and black hiking boots. "Yeah… I hope that- "I started to say when I came face to face with a very angry half-vampire my last groomsman.

"Magnus, you can't be serious I have to wear this?" He looked down at his groomsman outfit which was basically Dracula's clothing. Only in lighter colors.

Grinning nervously, I scratched the back of my head. "It's not my fault, Maddie chose it."

Sighing he rubbed the bridge of his nose and nodded. "Fine, but I am changing for the reception."

"Deal." Smiling I patted him on the back. "Go and stand next to Maverick I think we are going to start soon."

Nodding D took his place right beside Maverick and waited, looking around I spotted a ton of people I knew from Ever After High, and even some of the Ghouls from Monster High had made it, even Headmistress Bloodgood, giving them a small wave and a smile they all waved back and started to talk amongst themselves. Finally, Giles showed up with a grin and gently patted me on the back, he was wearing a nicer version of his everyday outfit and his wild hair was combed back.

"Ready my boy?"

Nodding I smiled and looked at the old man. "Yes… I am and Giles… I just want to say thank you."

"Of course, my dear boy I am more then- "He started to say but I shook my head.

"No not for doing this but for everything over the last few years. Giles, you have been a father to me and I just wanted to thank you for all you have done." Smiling I wrapped the old man in a hug, who returned the hug with a smile of his own. "Of course, Magnus, in many ways you were the son I always wanted. I am glad to be here to see this."

The sound of the wedding march started up signaling we were about to start, letting go of Giles I smiled watching Raven walk down toward us in an outfit like the one she wore when she was first in Wonderland. Next to her was Bunny who wore a white dress like her normal outfit, following close behind was Lizzie who wore a very royal dress that suited the Queen of Hearts, next was Kitty who wore a dress that was a mixture her spring outfit and wonderland one. All the girls took their places and soon everyone stood to their feet. And there she was my bride, Maddie wore a gown that was mid-lower-thigh length ruffley sugar-white dress the skirt was in the shape of an upside-down teacup with several stripes of mint green & lavender both near the bottom & around the chest area, a teal ribbon sash tied around the waist, foam-white high heels with little gold teapots for the heels & a short white veil embroidered with teacups. I was at a loss for words as her father the Mad Hatter who was dressed like Willy Wonka gave her away to me with a smile, while dabbing a tear away from his eyes. Soon everyone took their seats and Giles began to speak.

"Love, it is a crazy, wacky and beautiful much like this grove we find ourselves in today." The older man spoke with a soft yet comforting voice. "And much like this wondrous grove these two people are in love."

Smiling I looked down at Maddie happily who was doing her best not to tear up.

"And the love these two share is special and beyond compare. Now I the bride and groom have written their own vows, Maddie?" Giles smiled looking at the younger woman.

Sniffling Maddie nodded. "Magnus, you are perhaps one of the wackiest people I have ever met and you have proven that every day since I met you. I will always remember those pranks you pulled while we were in school- "That got a few laughs from the guests. "And how you always brought joy and happiness into our lives, you changed my life for the better and I love you."

Brushing a tear away from his Giles nodded at me. "Now you my boy."

Clearing my throat, I nodded. "Maddie, you are perhaps the craziest, and most random person I have ever known. When I first met you, you were welcoming and sweet and even helped me find a way to exist here, I love the way you puff out your cheeks when I call you Madeline, or how you can just laugh and smile and never have a worry in the world. You bring light into my life and I love you."

Looking between us both Giles nodded. "Now before we continue if there is any reason why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Seeing how no one was talking Giles nodded. "Now the rings." Alistair handed me Maddie's ring while Raven gave her the one for me. "Maddie, do you take this man as your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?

"I do." Slowly I slipped the wedding ring on her finger.

"Now Magnus do you take this woman as your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

Taking a deep breath, I nodded. "I do."

"Then by the power invested by me, you may kiss the bride." He smiled.

Smiling I slowly lifted her wedding veil and kissed her, grinning into the kiss Maddie wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in closer.

"Ladies and gentleman I am proud to present for the first-time Mr. and Mrs. Maverick-Hatter!" Pulling away I held my arm out to Maddie and together we both walked down past all our friends and family who all stood up and cheered.

The Wedding reception was also in the prove but another part of it, while there everyone was enjoying a picnic style buffet with tons of tea, cakes, sandwiches and other things. A large dance floor was set up with Melody playing some loud music. Sitting with Maddie at a large table with all our friends we all ate and talked enjoying the day.

* * *

"Oh, Maddie I am so happy for you!" A brown-haired girl in a long black dress that had headphones and microphones all over it.

Giggling Maddie hugged her back. "Thanks Brooke!" That's right Brooke was physically here for my wedding, how do you ask? Easy really, she found a way to physically exist in the fairy tale worlds and still be a narrator.

"Hey what about me?" I grinned, rolling her eyes Brooke wrapped me up in a hug.

"Of course, I am happy for you, big brother." Grinning I gently hugged her back.

"Thanks Brooke." I started to say but soon she was pulled away by Maverick who led her onto the dance floor with a laugh. Chuckling I shook my head and nudged my wife…God I am going to love saying that. "So? How long do you think it will be before they tie the knot?"

"Not long." Maddie grinned as she wrapped me up in a hug and gently kissed my cheek. "Still can't believe they are dating."

"Me either but love will get you in the strangest ways." Looking down at Maddie I leaned down and softly kissed her. "I love you Maddie Maverick-Hatter."

"And I love you too Magnus Maverick." She giggled. "Now come on let's go and party!" Laughing I allowed my wife to take me out onto the dance floor. Looking up at the sky I sighed happily, you know ever since I came here to this world it has been one crazy thing after the next but it was all worth it because all that craziness led to this moment perhaps one of the happiest day of my life, my wedding to the beautiful the Madeline Hatter.


	4. The End

**Here it is people the final chapter for The Maverick and Hatter, I hope you guys enjoy this and again sorry for taking so long but my real life comes first so I hope you guys understand that, Briar thank you for being patience and you finally have an idea on what Magnus's life would be like if he hooked up with Maddie, now the next one shot I haven't decided what it will be just yet but I will think on it, but first I need to rest because it is very late and i have an early morning. Now the next chapter for the Maverick will be hope soon, and then after that the Halfa so don't worry folks I am on it. Now one last thing... Briar thank you for your reviews on the Halfa I am glad you liked it and Zx thank you for your reviews as well. Now you guys enjoy while I get some rest.**

* * *

Two years… It has been two years since Maddie and I were married and to be honest it has been the best two years of my life! Everything went right for the both of us, the prank/joke shop I ran with Kitty and Faybelle grew even bigger, it grew to the point that we ended up having several branches across Ever After and even a few in Wonderland. Maddie's tea shop grew as well she even had a few in the land of Oz of all places. Of course, that wasn't the only thing to happen, our friends got married, kids were born, careers took off and life happened.

Right now, however I was just sitting in the house that Maddie and I bought about a year into our marriage, it was modest house that was… Well decorated by Maddie so the house had a certain Wonderland style which I didn't mind one bit. Sitting with me drinking some tea was my father-in-law the Mad Hatter he was taking a little vacation and decided to visit us, alongside the Mad Hatter Alistair and Bunny were also visiting alongside Kitty, Lizzie and Maverick. We all sat around talking about nothing really, just how life was going, Alistair and Bunny tied the knot not long after Maddie and I did, Kitty was still single mainly because she didn't care for dating right now, the weird thing is Lizzie and Maverick came here together, you see six months ago, Courtly made an attempt on Lizzie's life and Maverick saved the future Queen of Heart's life… So, they have been close ever since then… And yes, he was still dating Brooke but because of her status as a narrator they had an open relationship. Anyway, we all were sitting around expect for Maddie who had left the room to go do something but I wasn't sure what, which left me to entertain our guests.

"So, Magnus I heard you took a teaching job at Ever After High, how is that going?" Lizzie asked sipping at her tea, as she sat next to Maverick.

"You know it has been really amazing so far, but only a few of them are really interested in pranking. The rest just want to hear stories from when I was a teen." I shook my head with a grin.

Laughing Alistair wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder. "What did you expect you're a hero Magnus with all the things that you have done? It's no wonder."

"Indeedy my boy you helped saved Wonderland, and Ever After and not mention what you did during the Dragon Games." My father-in-law smiled snacking on a teacake.

"I get that but come on my classroom is for jokes and pranking only." I tried to argue while everyone just laughed, looking around the room I frowned. "Hey where did Maddie go? I don't think she said."

Everyone just shrugged. "Not sure but she should still be the house, I can find her." Kitty offered.

"No needy I'm right here!" Maddie grinned popping up from behind me.

"Gah!" I jumped slightly as my wife giggled at my reactions and slowly slid into my life with a grin that would make Kitty's seem normal.

"Maddie, where were you?" Bunny asked.

"Wellll…. I had to check on something, you see I haven't been feeling well lately." Maddie nodded.

"That suck's you see a doctor or something?" My double asked.

Giggling Maddie shook her head. "Nope but I know what's wrong." Standing to her feet she slowly walked so she was in front of all of us and turned her head. "I'm pregnant!"

The entire room broke out into a chorus of noise, everything from random squealing from the girls to the guys saying congrats to the Mad Hatter dancing in a very whacky fashion.

"Oh, this is wonderful news!" Bunny, Lizzie, and Kitty all hugged Maddie who was giggling hugging her friends back, Alistair was just grinning from ear to ear while Maverick was laughing.

"My little baby is having a baby!" The Mad Hatter scooped his daughter up in a hug and kissed her forward.

"Aw daddy." Smiling Maddie hugged her father back, before turning to look back at her husband. "Magnus?" At that everyone turned to look at the bronze haired man, who just sat there trying to register what just happened. Blinking I tried to say something, anything really but the only sound that seemed to come out was a groan…. I then passed out.

* * *

So… Maddie is pregnant that was something I didn't expect to happen… Okay I knew it could happen but I just didn't think it would happen so soon, but despite my initial reaction of shock I was extremely happy. I am going to be a father, for a while I turned into Darth Vader from Robot Chicken telling everyone in the world I was going to have a kid.

Now after learning my wife was going to be pregnant my father-in-law shared many and I mean many things with me about what it is like when dealing with a woman especially a Wonderland woman being pregnant. Turns out when Wonderland women get pregnant turnings can turn kind of…weird…And despite everything he told me nothing could prepare me for what happened when the morning sickness first hit…. Yeah it wasn't pretty and it was all the colors of the rainbow and not long after that the cravings hit…She wanted everything and anything…I once caught her eating silly string on crackers with mayo on it…

Then there were the mood swings, at one point I had to spend a few days sleeping at the school because Maddie flipped from being the sweet, loving and caring girl to a maniac that wanted nothing but my blood. At that point Maddie' friend stayed with her while I stayed at the school, because frankly she was scary like that and I don't think I could handle her. There was one good thing that came out of this though, I wasn't suffering alone through all of this. Bunny got pregnant not long after Maddie and that means Alistair was suffering just like me, the other good news was our kids would be born close to each other so they would always have a playmate.

Finally, the day came for Maddie's and I child to be born…Let's just say I wasn't handling it very well. Waiting with me in the hospital room was well almost everyone Maddie and I knew, from Raven and Dexter who were dating but not engaged, from D who became a great friend over the last few years.

"Magnus, you need to calm down you are going to burn a hole into the floor." Maverick smirked watching me.

"I'm fine, what are you talking about?" I asked looking at my double.

Grinning Alistair shook his head. "I think he means you should stop pacing."

"I'm no- "Looking down I raised an eyebrow. "Son of a biscuit eater…" I was…. Sighing I sat down and grabbed my head pulling at my hair. "You have a point…It's just I'm so nervous…"

"It's fine Magnus we all understand, though shouldn't you be in there with her?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Can't she kicked me out of the room." Grumbling I bit my lip and sighed.

Patting my back D shook his head. "Trust me they will do that, my girlfriend did it to me when she had our daughter."

Looking up at the half-vampire I nodded and smiled slightly. "Thanks D and speaking of her where is she and your daughter?"

"Back home, they wanted to come but thought it would be best if I just came on my own, for now." D explained shrugging. "They will stop by for a visit soon enough though."

"That's good but- "I stopped talking as The Mad Hatter walked into the waiting room wearing scrubs and a grin. "You have to come Magnus."

Looking around at all the others who just smiled and motioned for me to follow my father-in-law I slowly made my way into the delivery room and saw something quite shocking, one was Maddie but that didn't shock me, it was the fact she had two small bundles in her arms, one wrapped up in a pink blanket the other in a blue. Maddie was busy smiling down at both bundles when we came in, but the moment she noticed us her eyes lit up and sparkled like diamonds. Slowly making my way over to her I bent down and gently kissed her forward. "I love you Maddie."

"I love you too, Magnus. Would you like to meet our children?" She said motioning her head toward one of the bundles.

Smacking my lips, I nodded and slowly took the blue bundle out of her hands and looked upon the face of my son. Staring down at him I couldn't believe how something so small and tiny could hold so much power of me. I suddenly understood that thing my parents used to tell. 'When you have your own children you suddenly stop living for your sake and start for theirs.' I knew the instant I held my infant son that I would do everything in my power to keep him safe and happy.

Slowly I handed my son back to my wife and looked at my daughter, and the same feeling came over me. Gulping I turned my head looking at the small pink face and smiled gently, handing over to Maddie I kissed her softly on the lips. "I am so proud of you…They are so beautiful…I love you."

"I love you to Magnus…Hey daddy could you have Raven and Alistair come in really quick." Maddie panted softly.

Nodding the Mad-Hatter walked away and soon came back with the people in question who were gasping slightly at the small bundles. "They are so cute Maddie." Raven cooed looking over the boy and girl.

"Yeah, they really are, and twins? Wow." Alistair smiled and gently rubbed my back. "Good luck with that man."

Shaking my head, I smirked at him. "Your married to a rabbit, let that sink in… But onto why we wanted you two in here…" Looking at Maddie who nodded with a tired smile I looked at my friends with a hopeful look. "Raven, Alistair would you honor us both by being our children's godparents?"

"Of course, we accept." They both said with smiles.

"Oh, excuse me but what are their names?" Raven asked looking down at me and Maddie's children.

"Well we thought about it long and hard… And…" Maddie smiled at me. "Well Miles and Maisy Maverick."

* * *

 **15 years later.**

"Miles, Maisy come on you two let's get a move on!" I shouted from downstairs…" First day of the school year, they can't be late…"

"Relax hunny they will be down when they are ready." Maddie said from the kitchen. "They had a long night last night."

Shaking my head, I walked into the kitchen and kissed her on the cheek. "They should have thought of that before staying out so late."

Giggling Maddie swatted at me. "Like you didn't have late nights when you were their age."

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head and wrapped my arms around Maddie's waist and kissed her neck gently. "Mmm…You're right of course but what do you say we have some fun while the kids take their sweet time getting ready."

Laughing my wife turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I think that can be arranged, ohh you should play hokey today."

"You got it." Leaning forward I was about to kiss my wife when the sound of gagging interrupted us, turning to look at the noise I grinned as my son walked into the room. At 15 years, old Miles Maverick looked just like me when I was his age, expect his hair was long, curly and auburn like his grandfather's. Miles was dressed baggy red pants, black shoes, a gray shirt with a long blue jacket. Miles looked like a clone of me in some ways even his eyes were the same silver/green color of my eyes.

"Come on dad, can't you and mom not do that crap in here? We have our meals in here." He groaned walking to the fridge.

"Oh, lighten up Miles." My daughter's voice could be heard. "I think it's sweet that they are still in love with each other."

Maisy slowly walked into the kitchen and I couldn't help but shake my head, she had long tri-colored hair much like her mother, but it was a mix of bronze, silver and gold. I swear my daughter had dipped her hair into the melted down medals of former Olympic champions. Maisy was wearing a top hat like her grandfather's, a green, blue and white dress and a purple sash around her waist with black tights that had white polka dots on them, with blue heels with golden tea pot like designs for the heels. Maisy had her mother's deep blue eyes and face.

"Well thank you Maisy, you get a cookie." I grinned at my daughter who beamed at me and wrapped her arms around me and her mother.

"Thanks daddy!"

"Suck up." Miles rolled his eyes and tried to shy away but suddenly found himself in a large hug.

"Sorry son but you're not escaping the family hug, now since your both ready it's time to go!" I grinned kissing Maddie. "I will try and drop by for lunch sweetie, love you."

"Love you to, and love you kids have a fun first day!" Maddie waved as I pushed the kids out the door. As I walked with the kids to the school I stopped when we came upon Ever After and smiled to myself. This is where my adventure began… And now my kids get to have their own adventures…This is my life and to be honest I love it.


End file.
